The Solution
by Caesar St
Summary: A sequel to "Bart Explodes". After four months of nothing changing in Springfield, the children of the town are given two options for their future. Stay and live a short life or leave Springfield.
1. Leave or Stay

It's an hour past midnight in Springfield. The entire town was asleep, but not everyone was asleep. Deep in the forest, candlelights were lit as they illuminated the entire area. The group was in the forest having a meeting.

It was a month later, since Bart had his heart attack and survived. Despite the group being happy with Bart surviving a heart attack, things didn't go back to normal for everyone. Relationships between many kids and adults have been strained for the last month.

The group had stopped going to school and had subsequently vandalized the entire school. The damage to the school caused by Helen, plus the added damage by the children, made the school uninhabitable for them to attend.

The group wasn't going to school until the damage was repaired. They also wanted something was done about the faculty, ninety percent of which were hated by everyone at Springfield Elementary. All other schools were overcrowded, which furthermore complicate the problem.

When the Springfield Elementary kids told their parents about what's been taking place in Springfield, many didn't believe them. Not all had the same experiences, since some parents admitted that the school wasn't good as was the entire town itself.

The majority of the parents thought their kids were making excuses so that they didn't have to go to school. Having failed to reason with their parents, the group decided things have to change and they gave up on the grown ups, which was very frustrating to them.

They were fed up with the poor conditions at Springfield Elementary. Most of the teachers weren't helping and neither was Seymour. Terrible teachers had been hired throughout the year, which made things even worse.

Other kids from elementary, middle, and high school showed up to the meeting. Even college students were present at this meeting. Both high school and college students were tired of not finding jobs, because of the overall lack of new jobs being created in town.

They've expressed their opinions of how terrible Mayor Quimby has handled the town and they wanted the mayor gone. Everyone from Springfield's entire school district were also tired of the negative teachers in their schools.

They also could not stand Gary Chalmers, since they see him as very selfish and careless with handling the school district. The lack of communication between the faculty and the students was enough for everyone to give up.

The trust between student and teacher had been severed for good at that point. It was also significant enough to cause many students to walk out of their schools, thus forcing schools across town to close, since no one was attending them.

Kenny understood what his classmates and the other teens were going through. He suggested they join forces with the younger kids for something positive.

The older kids didn't even hesitate as they gave him the okay to join. They gathered on this early morning to hear out the solution that was being mentioned for months.

"We heard what you guys told us and it's not surprising. They disregarded the facts that are clearly in their faces. However, not all of the grown ups in Springfield have disregarded those facts and those few agreed.

That's a good thing, because they're going to assist us greatly. When that time comes, there will be fighting involved. For now, let's get to the deal we've been mentioning for the past couple of months." said Raven.

"The solution is, we get ourselves out of Springfield and into another town. This nonsense with everyone getting crappy education, stupid advice from stupid people, and absolutely no jobs ends today." said Keith.

Everyone began to express mixed feelings about this as they chattered among themselves. It was one of the toughest decisions they've had to make. Leaving their town was the last thing on anyone's mind.

"If we go to another town, where are we going to live? We don't know anyone there and most of us are too young to have jobs, due to child labor laws." said Allison.

"Our dad is willing to take care of that for us. The secret service has several apartments in the state that aren't in use, so we can use those." said Damion.

"Here are the real questions many of us would like to know. What town are you guys suggesting we go too and what's the plan once we get to that town?" asked Bart.

"There is one town we can go to without running into pending civil wars, bad economies, places we had to recently patch things up with, and so forth. That one town is Cypress Creek." answered Keith.

There was a dead silence among everyone. Cypress Creek was the last place anyone would expect, especially since the town was very far from Springfield. This created more mixed feelings about the entire deal.

"Here is why we picked Cypress Creek. We can't go to Shelbyville, they're about to implode within themselves over the destruction caused to the town as well as what happened years ago in Springfield.

If we go there, we're going to get caught up in something that isn't even our business. It's wise we stay clear away from that mess, cause it's getting ugly with robberies and assaults daily. We've been through a lot already, so that's the last thing we need.

Plus Shelbyville is obviously close to Springfield, so where is everyone going to look when they see us missing? Now Ogdenville, they still haven't fully recovered from the economic collapse with it's barley farming.

North Haverbrook got taken over by the same hipsters from Springfield. Unless you guys like hanging out with hipsters, then that's optional there. We don't have a problem with hipsters, but hipsters aren't all that popular these days.

Capital City is about to suffer the exact same fate that is going to happen with Shelbyville. An uprising from town hall took place a week before all the kids from Springfield Elementary walked out of the school, for the final time.

Cypress Creek is very secluded from the rest of the world, due to the dense redwood forests. Few outsiders come into town, since it's not a favorite for tourism. Matter of fact, they haven't had many tourists since the 50s." said Henry.

"After that incident took place at the Globex Corporation, the company has been looking to hire younger people to carry the company on. A lot of people involved in that incident are retiring. They made enough money to sustain themselves and their families for life.

There isn't enough young people to fill those jobs, due to Cypress Creek's low population. You guys from high school and college will easily get those jobs. Cypress Creek uses year round schooling.

Basically, you go to school for nine weeks straight, then you get a three week break after each session. There are four sessions, totaling 180 days of school. Don't worry folks, the holiday breaks will still be there." added Kenny.

"Thinking about this more, I remembered me and Lisa went to that town before. All the apartments and houses are fully automated. Cleaning won't even be a hassle for us." added Bart.

The group thought about this more. Henry brought up good points about the cons of the other towns. Bart and Kenny's responses to the benefits were something that everyone considered.

"I've got one question to ask about all of this. How are we going to get to Cypress Creek? It's not like we can just walk in there like we did with Shelbyville." said Janey.

"That's probably why we still have that truck we borrowed from Shelbyville. We kept the truck, since we had a feeling we would get to this point. We also have a second one. They're fueled and ready to travel the countryside." said Priscilla.

Everyone, except Bart and Milhouse were surprised to hear that truck was still in their town. Everyone assumed it was given back to Shelbyville, since they haven't seen it in a few months

"You guys thought we were going to give that truck up to those losers? Hell no, we kept that truck out of sight. On top of that, we requested that favor from Shelbyville. They're going to help us with money." said Stevenson.

"I wonder what's worse, loser police officers or two gay school faculty, who pretend they don't love each other? It's a question that's been bothering us, since the day we came to Springfield." said Henry as he chuckled.

"Gary Chalmers, that guy is pathetic. He goes around thinking he makes the school district run, because he's above everyone. He goes around yelling at people, acting like he's in the military.

The guy doesn't care about anyone and tries to hide his negative agenda from the public. That's probably why I knocked up his daughter two weeks ago. He doesn't care about her either." said one of the teenage boys in the group.

All the younger kid's eyes widened in shock over what the teenager said. Bart and Lisa together with their cousins couldn't help, but snicker at the group's reaction.

"What the hell was that? That was the most random thing you could of said and there are kids here for christ sakes. Whatever, more or less they were bound to hear it anyway." said Sinclair as he shook his head.

"We're not interested in who you were sleeping with two weeks ago, so please spare us the details on that. We're already aware that Gary is a dumbass and a guy with too much power.

Right now, we're not going to waste time arguing about that douche bag. He's not even worth this EBT card that I stole from Seymour's desk." said Stevenson as he tossed Seymour's EBT card to the ground.

"We're not going to get to Cypress Creek standing around. Let's get our stuff and get out of here. I'm ready for this change to happen. They don't want us around, fine. We don't have to stick around." said Bart.

Some agreed with him, but not everyone saw eye to eye with the idea. They would be leaving their town for an unknown period of time. This had many thinking twice about going through with this plan.

"Before we go anywhere, we would like some answers about something. What does this have to do with Waverly Hills? It seems that you guys are benefiting everyone outside of Waverly Hills." said a boy named Irwin.

Everyone had their attention on Irwin. He was one of the kids that competed in math competition with Springfield Elementary not too long ago. He wears long black pants, a blue collared shirt, and black shoes. He has shoulder length blonde hair and bangs.

"Well Irwin, since you brought it up let's talk about it. Waverly Hills and extinct virus being brought back to life, thanks to Mr. Burns. Can you ask yourself why has Mr. Burns been paying that community a lot of visits lately?" said Keith.

The Waverly Hills kids weren't phased by the fact something was going on. They assumed money could fix any problem that happens in Springfield, but they had no idea how significant the situation in their town has gotten.

"Even if a new virus appears, money can be put into research for a vaccine. Problem solved right there and we don't have anything to worry about. Our town can fix anything by throwing money at it at any time." said Irwin.

Keith started laughing at Irwin's response. His brothers and sisters were laughing too, along with all the kids from Springfield Elementary and West Springfield Elementary. Even Dora, Helen, and Ivan were laughing.

"Keith, oh man, I like this kid. Matter of fact, all of these kids from Waverly Hills, I like these guys. That's the first time we've had a kid or a group of kids in this case ever tell us horse crap like that." said Henry.

"Irwin, we have nothing against you or your friends and classmates from Waverly Hills, but you guys are very naive to even think that. That's a really stupid thinking to assume money can fix everything." said Rolly.

"Mr. Burn's power plant is responsible for eighty percent of Springfield's problems. Also, do you ever wonder why the rest of Springfield is broke? It's because Mr. Burns jacks up his prices on electricity whenever he wants.

Then blames the frequent meltdowns at his power plant on his employees, because he doesn't have the balls to take responsibility to bring that plant up to standards. Him and that faggot employee of his, Waylon Smithers are part of the problem.

To make things worst, Mayor Quimby hasn't created new jobs ever since taking office? He's left Springfield a broken town for the last few decades and no does anything about it. Our town's reputation sucks because of him.

Did I forget to mention Quimby, Burns, and Chalmers are all in on this entire thing? Dumb down kids, cater only to the rich, and screwing everyone else, regardless of who they are? Racism and bigots all over the place.

They're even ripping off the Springfield mafia, left, right, and center. Then you get abused by those little shits, because they see you as inferior. That Shelbyville rivalry was just a distraction in comparison.

The real truth about Springfield came out when Russ Cargill did what most of those walking cheese cactus don't have the guts to do. He revealed information about what happened before, during, and after the dome incident." said Keith.

Everyone not from Springfield Elementary gasped and even the Waverly Hills kids were stunned being told about these accusations. They were not prepared for what was about to be said next.

"To add more to what my cousin said, the Shelbyville rivalry happened not because of the founders disagreeing. It happened because of the murder of a family in Springfield. The family just happened to be from Shelbyville.

The family moved to Springfield to start a new life here. Then Springfield shipped clothes to Shelbyville that were produced very poorly. The city threatened to sue Springfield and they did.

To make a long story short, our town was almost blown up by Shelbyville as revenge for what happened to the Johnson family. They were sealed in their house and the house was burned down.

Eighty percent of Springfield was involved in that, my mom was involved. That is why many of us hold a grudge against everyone in Springfield involved. My mom, it's tough for me and my brother to forgive her.

An innocent family and their kids were murdered for being the only humanitarians in that situation. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but everyone involved in that, I hate their guts and I hope that they die." said Lisa.

There was dead silence among everyone after Lisa finished saying what she had to say. They could see in the eyes of the Springfield Elementary kids that they were not happy about what happened.

Lisa's last words were so cold and twisted, even some of the Springfield Elementary kids gasped over what she said. It was very unexpected, but Lisa showed no remorse for what she said.

"As you guys can see, Lisa has tried hard to be patient with Springfield. For her to say that, shows this isn't a joke, this is the real McCoy here. No amount money no matter how large can fix the deaths of a family." said Allison.

"How come none of us were ever told any of this? We never learned about any of this in our history class. This is so weird, I can't seem to understand this." said a boy named Brian.

Brian wears long gray pants, a white and green shirt, and black shoes. He has brown hair and wears round lensed glasses. Everyone could tell the kids from Waverly Hills were beginning to understand what was going on.

"Easy, a simple coverup. You think they want us to know this, come on Waverly Hills. They've re-written history and are trying to erase what happened, but those dumbasses we call adults aren't that smart period." replied Bart.

"Yo, this has to be some joke, cause how could the whole town be involved in a murder? Then cover it up without anyone else knowing? The mayor, Mr. Burns, everyone is involved in some conspiracy." Irwin said in denial.

"Irwin, do you really think we brought everyone out here at 3 in the morning for a joke? Bro, this is real life, this isn't some crappy reality T.V. show. My dad is a secret service agent and everyone in Shelbyville has known about the skeleton in the closet.

Shelbyville didn't have the proof though, since it happened in Springfield. So they couldn't prove who did what and why they did it. The secret service has been investigating this since last year, which is why we're here.

They've been suspecting Springfield of stealing money for years, so this didn't happen overnight. It all goes back to when Quimby came into power and Mr. Burns opened up his power plant. When we get to Cypress Creek, I'll personally show you the files.

I'll also show you the pictures, the audio tapes where associates of Burns and Quimby are admitting to scamming and stealing, and even the many times they've bragged about stealing from the mafia.

Not to put my dad's business out there, but he makes $155,000 a night. He's making more money than all of Springfield Elementary's faculty combined, with interest. However, he really doesn't care much about money.

My mom use to be in the military, became a doctor, retired as a doctor, then became a police officer for the passion, not for the salary. Also retired from the force. Currently she is an intercity bus driver.

Find anyone in Waverly Hills, dead or alive, that has that type of class and I'll personally praise you guys for having some humanity in your community. Until then, spare us that rich philosophy that money can fix anything.

Me and my brothers and sisters have been shot at, stabbed, nearly blown up, nearly rundown, caused a mass riot at our school, dismantled the entire Bronx school system to the point that it's unrecognizable to this day, watched friends die in our arms, and watched other kids kill each other over food and money.

That right there everyone is called going to hell and coming back alive. The Springfield Elementary kids went to hell with us three months ago and that changed them forever. Until then, they were about as naive as you guys were.

The only thing is, they didn't give us the "money can fix every problem" excuse. You Waverly Hills kids never had the chance to experience what going to hell feels like.

You're parents shielded you from the real world and you never learned what it was like to struggle. You kids are gifted, but are clearly out of touch on what's reality.

You may have a lot of money, but you can't buy friends, respect, class, and character. Remember that boys and girls, before you assume this is about money. Set your mind free, cause class is dismissed children." said Keith.

Everyone clapped over how Keith schooled the Waverly Hills kids. The Waverly Hills kids felt ashamed and didn't know what to say anymore. All of them at this point had a lot to think about.

"Irwin, we heard about Waverly Hills cutting back school bus routes. You guys are dealing with the same nonsense we've been dealing with for years. We're in this together, whether you kids want to admit it or not." replied Erik.

"When you guys go home, take an hour to think about all of this. Search deep down in your souls and ask yourselves two questions. Do I want to keep going down the same direction the grown ups are currently in?

No matter what happens, we're splitting this town, whether some of you show up, none of you show up, or all of you show up. This town has gotten to a point where our safety is at risk.

You think the people are going to ditch Mr. Burns and Mayor Quimby? You guys haven't woken up yet if you think that. Burns' power plant has polluted the town so badly, that Springfield is on it's way to hell.

Quimby is only good for sleeping with all the whores in this town. He hasn't done anything that's benefited anyone in this town, since the he first came into office. He's approved the most ridiculous things anyone has ever heard.

This town would be better off if Quimby was exiled, but we all know those things aren't going to happen. He's going to pass on his power to his idiotic son and the rest of his arrogant family. We know a personal secret about Springfield's founder that you guys will one day hear.

You're not going to like it either. Lisa, she knows what we're talking about, because she's the one that made the discovery. Warning you guys ahead of time no matter what happens. The choice is yours." said Henry.

"We made a request for Dora, Helen, and Ivan to look into the future. What they saw and told us, three years, the end. Three years is when Springfield will be destroyed in a massive nuclear meltdown." said Max.

A row of gasps was heard from everyone. The group realized that they wouldn't live long enough to even start their lives, much less live their lives. At that moment everything just stopped.

"I hate to say it, but Max is right. We asked where Springfield's future was heading and we got more then we ever wanted. It's not good guys, it's very tragic how it will all end." said Olivia.

"I hate to sound like a jerk, but here is another reality check. If things continue on the path that they are on now, some of you will be dead in two months. You won't even live to see three years if this path continues." said Shan.

The group was stunned by what they were being told. Bart looked down at the grass as he had something else on his mind.

"In two months, Krusty Burger is going to introduce a new product. The product being introduced however has the extinct virus, which is brought back to life. The virus attacks your your organs, causing them to explode.

About two thirds of you will be dead in two months. The rest of you survive it, but are forever scarred by what happened. I hate to point him out, but he becomes the first one to die from it." said Helen as she pointed at Bart.

Bart looked at everyone and gave them a nod. Many couldn't imagine how terrible things would get if this happened. Charlotte, Gina, and Lisa held Bart as they didn't want to believe that.

"I'm sorry guys, but she's right. Dora and Helen told me personally what was going to happen if I didn't watch what I eat. I wouldn't be around to see you guys in two months. I survived everything this year, but in two months, no chance.

The sisters told me the cause of death would be choking on my own blood, which was caused by internal bleeding. The same fate would happen with Milhouse, Nelson, and many of you guys.

My mom, she would lose it after I die. She would threaten to shoot Mr. Burns, only to kill Smithers by accident. She would go to jail, but would breakout and become a vigilante." he said.

Milhouse and Nelson had already been informed about their fate. They too had also accepted that they would not survive by the next year. They also agreed to change it, before it happened to them.

"I always knew that place was bad for your health, but I had no idea they had connections with Mr. Burns. I've never had a Krusty burger since moving to Springfield several months ago." said Allison.

"None of us ate at that place before. Dora, Helen, Ivan, and Max never ate there either. Shan and Stevenson ate at that place once and they were not impressed with the quality of the food.

Plus, Mr. Burns has everyone in this town by the balls, so it's no shocker that Krusty is one of them. He has every businessman and money in his back pocket." said Olivia.

"The only bright side to for Krusty himself is that he retired, so any lawsuit that takes place it's not on him anymore. It's on the people who continue to produce that junk, along with Mr. Burns himself.

Then again, Springfield is full of so many dirty lawyers that I wouldn't push my luck. This is why Vigilante attacks are becoming more and more numerous across America." replied Rolly.

"Lisa, you along with your father would try in vein to stop the meltdown from happening, three years later. You two would be too late to stop it. Unlike Chernobyl, no one will survive this incident." said Raven.

Despite the difficult reality, Lisa bravely accepted what her future was going to be, as did everyone else. Now they knew how bad things would get if they didn't do something about it.

"If we leave, the power use in town will decrease significantly. This will prolong the chances of a meltdown for the time being and will allow us to plan how to make our comeback in Springfield.

We have a lot of planning to do for our return, including how to clean out the trash that live in this town. We don't know how long it will prolong a meltdown, but it should be for several years or more." said Max.

Everyone understood and they were glad that some good will come out of them leaving. They also had a lot of scores in Springfield to settle with many people. Until then, they had to wait, watch, and plan for their return.

"Let us bring you guys up to speed on who Dora, Helen, and Ivan are. They're known as Didacts, kids with, well Helen, demonstrate for everyone what Didacts can do. Actions do speak louder than words after all." said Henry.

Dark blue clouds suddenly appeared in the sky. Animals in the forest quickly fled the area as it started to rain. The rain itself was also blue colored. Everyone who had not experienced this before were surprised to see this.

Suddenly blue lightning bolts started hitting the area. Every five seconds, the lightning bolts would hit an area, followed by a roar of thunder. The thunder itself was abnormally loud, loud enough to cause many to cover their ears.

The power of the lightning bolts were intense. One lightning bolt struck a tree, which instantly incinerated. The Springfield Elementary kids were all to familiar with this as a strong wind started blowing.

The many kids, teenagers, and college students not familiar with this, were taken by surprise over the amount of power that was being unleashed around here. A bright light flashed and the light quickly disappeared.

All the trees, bushes, and flowers had been vaporized instantly. There was nothing standing, but the group themselves, as they stared at the barren wasteland of dirt. Many looked on in disbelief over what they experienced.

"That's the power of a Didact, that's what we're suppose to do when someone, a town, a city, or even a state, threatens the balance of nature. We destroy them and set back the balance of nature to what it was before." said Dora.

Helen lifted her hand as everyone looked on. An instant reforestation took place as the trees, bushes, and flowers grew back to where they were before. All the animals that had escaped before the forest was destroyed returned.

It was an amazing sight to see as things went back to normal. Most of the other kids, teenagers, and college students seeing had nothing they could say to explain all of this. It was too real for them to deny it.

"You can say Didacts are the closest you will get to God. This is why they're here, because Springfield is a hazard to the balance of nature. They're a force to be recon with and we can't stress that enough.

Soon, me and my sisters are going to become Didacts ourselves. Our brothers already did it. Wait until we hit age 16, what everyone just saw was the tip of the iceberg in what we could do.

Does creating a black hole or quasars sound crazy, because they can make one right in front of us right now. Thing is, it won't be very stable and that could be very dangerous. However, when they get older, it will be stable.

They're here to either change the people in this town or destroy this town. That's why Didacts are here, it's a very simple purpose and they're very serious about it." said Raven.

Hearing this made many gulp as they realized this was no joke. Everyone was convinced that Didacts are something to take seriously, especially with what they can do. The group understood why they're here.

"Guys, I have something crazy to ask you and bear with me. Is there any possible way to become a Didact." asked Bart.

Everyone was surprised by Bart's question. No one could imagine what it took to become one. Everyone was silent as the Parkinsons thought of a way to respond to that question.

"Bart, I'm going to be honest. Without the trait, it's very difficult to become one. Success rate with the trait is 95%, success rate without it, only 5% at best. You also have to be able to handle yourself in a one on one fight.

I don't want to put you or the fourth graders down, but the brawl you guys had with the fifth graders, you got dominated throughout that fight. There was a lot of chances Erik could of beaten you.

Because you two are really close with each other, he didn't go in that direction. Matter of fact, the fifth graders didn't even try to beat the fourth graders. They pretty much played around with you guys, rather then beating you.

The fifth graders have a much better chance, along with Nelson. As for the fourth graders, if you guys are really serious about doing this, be prepared to fight like you've never had to fight before.

Be prepared to sweat a lot and I would strongly advise drinking a lot of fresh water, cause you will miss drinking fresh water after this. The training involves going into the Badlands with no food, no water, or any tools whatsoever.

Basically you'll have to survive that wasteland on animals, plants, and making a shelter out of boulders, dead trees, and anything else out there. That goes on, until you make it across the Badlands and find us.

The same day you find us, you'll also have to be able to beat all nine Didacts in a one on one fight. You have to pin us to the ground for ten seconds to win the fight. If you lose to one of us, you'll have to do the entire training all over again.

Once you beat all nine of us, the power of the Didact will be yours. It's pretty easy once that happens and your attitude changes entirely. Didacts are well respected and will judge everyone fairly." said Keith.

At that moment, two thirds of the group shook their heads. They did not want to participate with such training, especially going out in a desert. It was too much for many to attempt, but a third of the group was willing to try.

"I could tell most of you don't want to try. It's okay, we're not going to judge you for it. Those of you that are willing to try, be advised, we will be using our full fighting power against you." said Dora.

"For the record, yes I did the training, along with my brothers and sisters in a desert. The other Didacts do it to only get stronger and more focused. It's a training that will make you not take things for granted for one thing." said Raven.

The part of the group that agreed did not back away. They were ready to go through with the challenge, even if it meant going out in a desert. None of them knew how this was going to change them, but they were ready for it.

"We want to address a few things. You guys have to change entirely, so that means don't act like idiotic assholes in public, especially at your new schools. No more of this stupid ass stereotypes that you guys like to use.

The "I'm so rich I can or can't do this" bullshit ends here. Leave that here in Springfield, cause that's going to be in the past. Any of these stupid ass antics that are done in this town, reduces you to a child. Disorderly conduct, child, racist comments, child, acting like a zoo animal, child.

If you guys have pets bring them along. The one thing we will say about pets is that you're responsible for them at all times. Take your meds too for those of you that need them." said Damion.

"I'm going to tell all the ladies this once and we've told our sisters this years ago. Do not even attempt to hide behind your gender or force this feminist crap down anyone's throats. It's not an excuse to abuse males.

The boys should also know better then to treat girls like tools. Women are not objects, it's time to set things straight. You're gorgeous young girls and the boys want you to act like girls. All the boys have to really grow up themselves.

Don't act like most of the men in Springfield, who are out of touch and experience a midlife crisis every week. I've seen what you guys are and you're not that type of people. You guys have humanity in you.

Sooner or later, you'll be dating and possibly marrying these girls here. Please spare me the "it's not going to happen" speech, because it already happened to me. If it can happen to me, it can happen to you.

Things happen and you boys need to handle it with responsibility and maturity. As of right now, you guys know what has to be done. We're not making the decisions for you, it's either stay or leave this town." said Henry.

Henry said what he had to say calmly, which was a sign he was changing himself too. Both the boys and girls agreed to do some changes. It was a small step in the right direction for the Springfield Elementary kids. It was also a small step for Springfield's next generation as a whole.

"We don't expect you guys to love each other, but we expect everyone to have some sort of respect for each other. We need to be on the same page. The rules that were at play in Shelbyville will apply here in Cypress Creek.

The only difference is were not being blown off the road or being shot at. In order for us to survive, we need to stay together. If we leave tonight, we're on our own with our lives.

There are no adults involved, just us. If we make any mistakes, the only people we can blame is ourselves. We have to handle the mistakes we're going to make during our time away from this town." said Priscilla.

"I'm going to come out and say that we're red headed overachievers and damn proud of it. We've been called rednecks, redheads, so forth by others, of course we still kicked their asses anyway. If anyone still has any hard feelings against us, then please step forward and bring it.

This time actually bring it. The last two fights I've had at Springfield Elementary were among the worst fights I've ever been involved in. What I thought were going to be challenges were in fact the biggest waste of time." said Keith.

No one offered to take the challenge to fight him. They knew they would not last a few minutes in a fight against Keith, let alone his siblings. Nelson felt kind of ashamed that he didn't put enough effort into his against Keith.

"One more thing I need to add before we go and sorry if this is long. If you trash talk about someone, we don't have a problem with that. However, if you do like doing that stuff, be prepared to deal with the consequences.

If you do it and expect no consequences, then you're in for a rude awakening. If you're not careful on how you use your words, especially with the way things are these days, the results can be catastrophic.

Me and my brothers have all talked trash about each other and we've dealt with each other. Of course we're family and we can forgive each other for doing that. When it comes to others like friends or rivals, it's a hit or miss situation.

We know some kids that kept talking about death at school or how they could take anyone out. Unfortunately they are no longer with us to this day, but they didn't die in vein. Their deaths were a wake up call to every kid at school.

I hope what I'm saying today gets through to everyone. Nature has a way of recycling the toxins inside of her. Don't be the spoke on the wheel, be the rewards on the wheel." said Henry.

Henry explained it in ways that everyone could understand, even Ralph understood what he said. Some knew they could of been dealt with at school, but the other kids had patience for them.

Lisa was a perfect example of that. She confronted Allison, Alex, and Janey over how poorly they treated her. They, along with the other girls like Sherri and Terri had since apologized to Lisa.

The group left the wooded area and went back home to decide. It wasn't going to be easy for most of them to do this, but they had a lot on their mind. So many thoughts were racing in their minds.

When Bart, Gina, and Lisa got home they went into their rooms to pack. They had already made their decisions, especially with what they were told about their future. Santa's Little Helper was in Bart's room.

"Come here boy, this time we're going on a trip. It's time for us to do something we should of done a long time ago. We're about to ditch Springfield and we won't be looking back." said Bart.

The dog started to bark excitedly, only for Bart to quiet him down. He didn't want him to wake up the house or the entire neighborhood. He then placed Santa's Little Helper on a leash, but before he left he needed to do something.

He sat down and pulled out a piece of paper. He began to write a letter to his parents, something he was not use to doing, but he needed to do it. Lisa was in her room doing the same.

Gina's room was down in the basement, since she enjoyed darkness and it was something she was use too. She was also writing to her parents and at that moment, she began to think about how far she's come.

Lisa had Snowball II on her lap as she finished her letter. She placed it on top of her desk, rather then hiding it like the last time. With her backpack on and Snowball II in her hands she walked out of her room for the last time. Gina met Lisa out in the hallway upstairs.

Bart joined them as they had a couple more things to do. They had no idea how long they would be gone, but they would eventually get over not having their parents in their lives for a bit.

They walked into the bedroom of their parents. Bart, Gina, and Lisa kissed their parents for the last time, until they returned. The dog and cat licked the two as the trio quietly walked out of their parent's room.

They went into Maggie's room and saw their baby sister sleeping. Despite being the quiet one, Maggie was someone they would miss the most, side by side with their parents of course.

"Maggie, we know your asleep, but you won't be seeing the three of us for a while. If there is anything we can tell you is be careful and keep your head up. Don't worry, we'll be back, someday." said Bart as he picked her up.

Bart kissed Maggie on the forehead, before giving her to Lisa. Gina and Lisa kissed Maggie on the cheek. The cat and dog both licked Maggie, before Lisa set her back into bed. They quietly walked out of her room and closed the door.

They walked out of their house and looked back at their house. They've lived in that house for many years and now it's time for them to say goodbye to their house.

"Well you three, you're one of the few positive things I can look forward too. This is going be strange getting use to not being home for a while. I'm just glad this time, I have family with me." said Gina.

"I'm really going to miss this house. The three of us have had so many memories here. Gina, even though you joined our family not too long ago, you still have memories here too." said Bart.

"You can say that again older brother. We don't know what we're going to run into at Cypress Creek, but whatever it is we will overcome the challenge." said Lisa as she looked at the other houses in the neighborhood.

They can see Milhouse coming out of his house with his backpack on. He was ready for this long journey to Cypress Creek as joined with his three friends.

"I'm glad my parents are actually getting along with each other. It's been so long since I've seen them happy. You guys ready to do this, because everything is coming up our way." said Milhouse as he gave them a thumbs up.

Bart, Gina, and Lisa gave them a nod as they started walking. They were joined by other kids that lived in Evergreen Terrace. The group left the neighborhood to make their trip back into the woods.


	2. A New Beginning

The two semi trucks were idling. Kenny was in the driver seat of the truck and Laura was in the driver's seat of the other truck. She, along with the older kids were the first ones to appear and board the trucks.

"I have a favor to ask you guys and it's really a huge favor, so bear with me. It may help these kids cope with living in another town and allow them to focus." said Keith to the older kids.

The older kids looked at Keith as he continued speaking to them about this favor. There was no way he and his siblings were going to be looking after a large number of kids alone.

"I want you guys to look after the younger kids, if they come. I know it's a lot to ask, but the majority of them never had decent role models around their house. It would mean a lot to them if you could." he said.

The older kids gave the idea some thought, though they didn't give him an answer right away. They planned on telling him their decision once they've settled in Cypress Creek.

They didn't have to wait long before Bart, Milhouse, and Lisa showed up. It wasn't even twenty-five minutes since the group left to make their decision. They were shortly followed by the rest of the kids that lived on Evergreen Terrace.

"We made our decision in under a few minutes. It wasn't too difficult for us to figure out what we wanted. We needed to say goodbye to our parents. The three of us also had to say goodbye to our baby sister." said Lisa.

"That's perfectly fine guys. If some of you didn't say goodbye to your parents, then we understand why you guys didn't. No one will judge you for whatever actions you decided on.

We called our parents and told them what we're going to do. Both our parents supported the decision. Our father gave us the okay to use the apartments in Cypress Creek, so we're good to go for this move.

He pretty much told us we're going to have to find ways to make money. At least they'll know where we are, but the town is going to go crazy in a few hours from now. By then we'll be in Cypress Creek." said Raven.

The kids already here understood as they waited for anyone else to show up. The other kids from the rest of the town showed up, fifteen minutes later in large groups. There was some surprises that showed up.

The Spuckler kids, Waverly Hills kids, orphaned kids, and even Ralph were part of the group. Everyone had taken everything they were told to heart and they decided to leave as well. It was time to leave Springfield.

"Let's get out of this town and leave it in the dust. Staying here is making me feel dirty and I just had a shower before coming back." said Alex Whitney.

Alex herself had only a suitcase and her backpack with her. She wore her dark blue skirt, long white socks, blue shoes, and her blue shirt with the bottom of the shirt tied in a knot, exposing her stomach.

However, what she had packed was surprising to some that really knew Alex. She owned a lot more stuff then what she packed in that suitcase.

"It's not a good idea to sleep on the trailer, since there will be smoke pouring from this thing. Plus you have to consider the bumps, cracks, dips, sudden stops, and other things along the way." said Keith.

The group nodded as they got onboard the massive semis. The trucks left the area as it rumbled through the quiet streets of Springfield in darkness. No one in the sleeping town had noticed that the group left.

It was a swift drive out of Springfield as everyone on the trailer didn't bother to look back. They felt that if they looked back, they would essentially be looking at the past.

It was where the misery started as well as their fight for survival. They were glad to see the town gone from their view, even though it was sad they had to leave. It was something they never imagined doing.

"It's not easy leaving a place you've called home for many years. We went through the same feeling when we left New York City. We left the city on our own terms, not because the place was getting dangerous." said Rolly.

"The only thing I'm going to miss is my mom and dad, who I wish could of joined us. I'm happy to have my cousins here, and even then I'm not alone." said Emily.

"You can say that again Emily. Nothing changes in Springfield and we won't even be around long enough to live our lives." said Allison.

"I don't want my life ending at a power plant, which I've been protesting against for years. I've warned those people about it, but they ignore me. My work in Springfield has been done for three years.

Sideshow Bob left Springfield with his family and he's much better off now. It's time for us to move on with our lives. Screw Springfield and almost everyone in that town." said Lisa.

Lisa's last sentence surprised everyone. Most of them were still not use to Lisa's new assertive side as the menace queen. Allison and Janey both stood side by side with Lisa's as she looked at them.

They both nodded as they looked at everyone. Lisa herself has motivated Allison to be more outspoken, which has made her noticeable too. Allison has promised to stand by Lisa through tough times.

Janey had promised Lisa that she will never abandon her again, especially after Lisa confronted and questioned her about their friendship. It was at that moment Janey realized she made a mistake with how she treated Lisa.

With Janey and half the group finding out they were cousins, things had drastically changed at school. Teasing at Springfield Elementary had diminished significantly, which surprised the faculty at the school.

"There is one thing that bothers me about this whole thing. Will everyone in Cypress Creek even accept us?" said Emily.

"Last time me and Lisa were here, they were really good to us. We shouldn't have anything to worry about." answered Bart.

"Speaking of accepting, I wonder how we're going to enroll in schools once we get there? None of us took anything to identify ourselves either, which is going to be a challenge." asked Lewis.

"Correction, you guys do have a form of identification, but there is one problem. You guys never knew about it, until now that is." said Priscilla.

The entire group was confused as to what she meant. Keith made a gesture for the kids to crowd around him.

"Nina, can I see your hand for a few minutes. You're going to be my example for this morning." he said.

Nina nodded as she allowed Keith to grab her hand. Keith flipped her arm upside down and starting feeling the underside.

"Are you guys aware of that flu shot you had last year? That wasn't a flu shot, it was more than that." he said.

Keith stopped and pointed out to Nina a spot near her elbow. Nina looked closely and saw a small square shaped object underneath her skin.

"Keith, what the hell is that in my arm? Oh my gosh, I never remembered getting that. Did they somehow implanted a microchip in us?" said Nina as she became angry.

"Yes, they did this to every kid in Springfield so they can track you guys. This is top of the level illegal and you guys don't have to be a genius to figure out who's idea this was. Not everyone has this in their arms, half of you do." said Keith.

"Don't worry guys, because we're not in Springfield the microchips are useless. No one else in the US has this, because the country is still broke and a pending recession could happen. Even then it's still illegal." said Olivia.

"What type of information does this have on us? Like what does it do exactly?" asked Milhouse as he looked at his arm and knew the chip was in the same area.

"It has info on who you are, your birth dates, social security, and other forms of ID. It's also used as a tracking device, but is only limited to Springfield, which is why the grown ups were unable to locate us in Shelbyville." replied Olivia.

"Bart, I'm going to use you as a guinea pig for the second location. Charlotte, are you okay with lifting your shirt half way up, so I can show Bart where the chip is located?" said Keith.

Charlotte agreed as she lifted her shirt half way up. Bart began to feel her belly, which did tickle, but she was able to not laugh. Bart soon felt something rough on Charlotte's stomach.

"Guys I think I just found it, cause something is in her stomach that shouldn't be there." he said as he pointed where he felt the rough spot.

"Very good Bart, you found where the chip is. The right arm next to the elbow or the middle of the stomach is where the chips were implanted. We're not sure how they did it exactly, but it's there." Keith said.

"Those zoo animals were able to manipulate your grades, so we're going to manipulate your records. However, what concerns us is everyone's grades from the past. That could pose a challenge for us." said Kenny.

Many gulped when they realized their grades from the past could be an issue. Some knew their bad grades from the past were going to catch up with them. Bart knew this as he wished he didn't slack off before.

"Realize that we're going to cut those chips out by basically stabbing you with a knife. You guys will be on pain killers, so you got nothing to worry about in terms of pain." said Raven.

Everyone gulped as they knew this was going to hurt. It was something they were not looking forward too.

"You guys won't have to worry about that until tomorrow, so that's nothing too serious there." said Raven.

"I'm just happy that I'm with you guys. As long as we stick together, we can overcome any challenge that stands in our way." said Janey.

What she said gave everyone hope that something good will happen, despite the issues with everyone's past. The older kids in the second truck were informed about the microchips, so they knew what was being discussed.

"I'm looking at the bright side of leaving Springfield. I know I didn't have any family there, but there is a lot of benefits that will come with leaving that town. No more unsafe work environments. We don't have to put up with Gary or Seymour's bull crap.

No more dumbass bullies, no more arguments, no more lack of jobs, no more grown ups making themselves look like idiots in front of us. Leaving is probably the best thing we could of done." said Donny.

Everyone couldn't deny the ups of leaving Springfield in the past, where they feel it belongs. They had a lot to look forward too once they arrived in their new town.

"There is one thing I'm going to miss doing at school and everyone can agree on this. Kicking Jimbo's ass all over the entire school. That was the best thing we could of done." said Josh.

The Springfield Elementary kids could only grin. The kids from the other schools had no idea what they were talking about. Dora and Helen knew everyone recalled what they did two months ago.

"To everyone that's not from Springfield Elementary, all of us destroyed two washed up assholes from our school, who acted like bullies." said Dora as she gave the Springfield Elementary kids a thumbs up.

"That's one thing that left a sour taste in my mouth. I wish I could of dealt with those two, Jimbo and Kearney before we left. They seemed to always forget who made them what they are." said Nelson.

"There is a time and place for everything my friend. Some of us want to get our hands on certain people back in Springfield. Nelson, sooner or later, every dog has its day." said Bart.

Nelson and Bart bumped fists as the truck traveled across the Badlands. Everyone could see the sun slowly rising in the distance. It was one of the most spectacular sights anyone has seen.

It was great seeing the sun rising as everyone's hair blew in the wind. Being in the Badlands gave the Springfield Elementary kids flashbacks to what happened four months ago.

"I can't tell if we just saw part of heaven over the horizon. This is the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen." said Emily as she took off her hair tie and let hair blow in the wind.

"We've seen the sun rise many times, but not from out here. I'm not a fan of extremely hot places, but I'm kind of glad to see the Badlands again. It's almost as if we're fighting Shelbyville all over again." said Janey.

Everyone agreed with her as they remembered the place all too well. They were easily able to identify the entire area, including the places where certain people met their end.

Bart remembered when Sideshow Bob attempted a suicide attack on Krusty out here. He even pointed out the shed where Bob almost killed Krusty and himself in a failed suicide.

Back in Springfield, everyone was awakening to another day. At the Simpson house, Marge was in the kitchen making breakfast. While it was a usual routine for her, she knew something was different about today.

She had not heard from Bart and Lisa, who were usually awake at this time. What was even stranger is that the cat and dog had not been seen either. Only Maggie was present at the table as she watched her mother cook.

"Homie, you think you can wake up Bart and Lisa? Breakfast is almost ready, we're having french toast. Also can you find the cat and dog?" said Marge as she was almost done.

Homer got off the couch and walked upstairs. Homer's attitude towards his son and his daughters have improved dramatically, much to the shock of many people in town. Homer checked the basement and didn't see Gina.

He went upstairs and checked Lisa's bedroom. He found no one in the room and it was strange to not see Lisa in her room at this time. Homer checked Bart's room and also found no one there either.

Homer looked inside of Bart's room and it looked as if someone was in a hurry to get out. Some of Bart's other clothes were on the floor. What caught Homer's attention was a note next to Bart's pillow.

The note was folded and had been left in plain view to be seen. Homer opened up the note and was stunned by what he was reading. He sat down on his son's bed as he was reading the letter.

"Marge, you may want to come up here. You have to see what I just found in Bart's room." said Homer as he looked at the note again and realized the truth as to where the kids were.

Marge quickly came upstairs. She walked into Bart's room and saw Homer sitting down on his son's bed. Homer had a tear roll down his face as he held the note. Marge looked at the note and sadness came over her face.

The note read "Dear mom and dad, me, Gina, and Lisa are leaving Springfield with the rest of the other kids to live somewhere else. Nothing is changing in Springfield and things are only going to get worse. The dog and cat are with us too, so they'll be safe from any harm.

Don't be sad, we're not mad at you two for being parents, we will always love you two. We want you two to make a promise for us. Keep Maggie safe and let her be a kid as she grows up.

We don't know when we'll be back, but when we do come back, we're going to clean up Springfield by force. Be ready for that day, because it'll define our character and what we stand for. Until then, stay safe, keep Maggie safe, and we'll see you three later, somewhere, someday."

They also found Lisa's letter to them and it was essentially the same letter Bart wrote. It was difficult to come to grips that their oldest kids were gone, along with the cat and dog. They both heard knocks at the door.

They went downstairs and opened the door to see Kirk and Luann standing there sadden. They knew the Van Houtens had gotten a letter from Milhouse. Marge hugged Luann and reassured her that everything will be okay.

"Kirk, I know Milhouse is with my son and daughters, somewhere. He's in good hands no matter what happened. They won't let anything happen to him or the others." said a confident Homer.

After Bart's heart attack, Homer had wised up and started treating his friends and neighbors better. He did it for his son and his daughters, but he still continues to drink beer at Moe's Tavern.

Even then, it was a modest improvement from what he was like before. Kirk gave him a nod as he and Luann sat down with the Simpsons in the living room. The couples didn't know what to do anymore as they thought more about it.

Another frantic knock was heard at the door. Marge opened the door and could see Ned Flanders there. She shook her head at him as she invited him into the house to talk. Everyone in the living room was thinking the same thing.

They had no idea why the children left. Both couples were thinking they did something wrong raising their kids, but didn't know could of happened to make them leave. Suddenly Marge realized something as she turned to Ned.

"Ned, did Rod and Todd tell you anything strange that was happening at the school?" said Marge.

"Rod and Todd tell me a lot of things about the school, what specifically do you mean?" he said.

"Did they tell you anything about it after Bart recovered from his heart attack?" said Marge.

Ned starting thinking more as to what she was talking about. Soon he realized what she was saying as Ned's expression changed to a scowl.

"My boys did tell me something about the school that I found hard to believe at first. I knew they weren't lying, cause I taught them never to lie, even if they were wrong. What they told me is beyond description." said Ned.

"Wait a minute, Milhouse said something about the school getting funds stolen by the faculty, two weeks ago." said Kirk.

Homer, Marge, and Ned turned to Kirk and gave him a nod, indicating they heard the same thing from their kids too. All three of them had the same scowl on their faces. Then the phone began to ring as Marge answered it.

"Hello, this is the world's most saddest mother ever, speaking with her neighbors visiting. How can I help you on this miserable morning?" she said with very little enthusiasm.

"Marge it's me, Ruth Powers. I want you and Homer to meet me out in the Badlands tonight. Do not bring any cellphones or electronic devices. We need to talk about something very important." said Ruth.

Marge already knew what her best friend wanted to talk about. Ruth promptly hung up the phone, since she was feeling paranoid being on the phone. She needed to make that call quick and simple. Marge turned her attention back to everyone else as she still had the scowl on her face.

"That was Ruth Powers and she said something interesting. She wants us to meet her in the Badlands tonight. She told us not to bring any electronic devices. She didn't say anything else and hung up." she said.

"That was Ruth? Wow, I haven't heard from her in a while. I know she still lives in Springfield, but we've haven't hung out for sometime now. We're obviously going with you guys since we want to hear more." replied Luann.

"We might as well, everyone in town is going ballistic over the kids missing. Some are looting for no reason." said Kirk.

"I'll go even though I don't feel like going anywhere today. I'll bring beer and other drinks, since we could be having a long conversation with her." replied Homer as he went into the garage.

He was going to make a trip to the Kwik-E-Mart to pick up additional drinks. As Homer drove off, Kirk, Luann, Marge, and Ned gave each other a nod. A trip to the Badlands in several more hours was going to happen.

Meanwhile, the trucks had passed through many towns along the way without stopping. They group has been on the road for a couple of hours now. Many had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable trailer.

The Parkinson kids were up as Damion, Henry, and Keith were knitting, while Priscilla was helping the boys. Olivia, Raven, and Rolly were watching the sights pass by. The trucks passed the Cypress Creek city limits sign.

After a few more minutes, they finally arrived. Slowly, everyone began to wake up as they realized they had arrived in the town. It was a mild surprise that they were already here.

The apartments themselves were five separate buildings that were ten stories tall. They were light blue and all the windows were heavily tinted black. So dark in fact no one could see the inside of the building from the outside.

"Well everyone, this is the beginning of our new lives. Our father is serious about everything, but we didn't think he was this serious. These buildings have to be ten stories high looking at them." said Damion as he looked up.

Everyone nodded as they got off the trailer and walked inside the main building. Kenny and Laura shut down the trucks and secured them. The group also grabbed their stuff and their pets as they made their way inside the main building.

The lobby to the main building had nothing in it, other than power outlets and an empty brown desk on the right side. There was also buttons behind the desk that locked and unlocked the front door.

They also controlled other doors in the lobby as well. It was clear that this building, at one time was very active before it was taken over by the secret service and converted into a safe house.

The building also had a pair of working elevators and a pair of stairways. Priscilla managed to get the electricity working as all the lights went on. The air conditioning was also functioning as the cool air was blowing.

It was going to take some time for everyone to adjust to their new surroundings as they explored the rooms on the next floors. This was a drastic change from what they're use too. There was also no T.V. or internet connection. However, that won't be for long.

"Man this place is amazing. Every room is different, even though the rooms are as empty as Springfield's promises to pay its debt." replied Bart as he looked in the closet of one room.

"You can say that again. This building and the other four are basically projects or public housing. That lobby indicates it was once a hotel at some point. Just by looking at this place now it has signs it was once a hotel, but was converted to a project.

We use to live in a project before moving to Springfield. We're not sure about the last time this building was occupied. Our father did tell us it was about fifteen years ago, but he's not sure himself." said Olivia as she left the room.

"We often don't get involved or even ask about our father's business with the secret service. He stated anything involving the US government equals dirty business, regardless of who's side you're on.

Plus what he was doing at the time didn't really concern us. We were dealing with a personal incident that took place at the time, so it never crossed our minds to ask." said Keith as he followed his sister.

Bart understood as he looked inside the cabinets in the kitchen. He activated the self cleaning oven. Despite ten years of the building not being occupied, the self cleaning oven still functioned.

Lisa tried the automated vacuum, which was also working. She was impressed by how quickly the vacuum cleaned up all the dust in the room. There were other features she was interesting in trying.

"Lis, you can't tell me that's not awesome. Man, I actually miss this town and all the automated stuff they had around here. This will make our lives easier, no more unnecessary stress at home." said Bart.

She nodded as she enjoyed herself by playing the various gadgets. Bart left the room to find Milhouse, when he noticed Gina was in the room across from him. Gina, made a gesture for Bart to come over.

When Bart came into the room, Gina quickly closed the door behind her. Bart hadn't noticed that Lisa had snuck her way into the room. Bart was soon surrounded by the same group of girls he got beat up by in Juvenile.

They approached him, with grins on their faces, as they were ready to grab him. Gina and Lisa were quietly giggling as Bart got ready to fight them all off. He knew he wasn't going to win, but was willing to give it a try anyway.

Bart tried to fight them, but they held Bart's arms to prevent him from fighting. Bart didn't know what to expect, until they kissed him on the cheeks and forehead at the same time.

He was shocked to see them kissing him, but he went with it anyway. The girls let him go, as their grins changed to a smile. Bart was confused by the gesture as he had lipstick marks on his face and forehead.

"I knew you were going to like that, even if you don't want to admit it. Let's just say, this was a little prank me and Lisa thought up. It's also a thank you, since I was close with them and I told them about you." said Gina.

"You told them what while you were in Juvie? Gina, that's too revealing there. I hope you didn't tell them we kissed and pinched each other several times, that same night." said a surprised Bart.

"Bro, it seems you do like girls and don't think we're disgusting. She didn't tell them everything, but you told them just now, you silly clown." said Lisa as she erupted into laughter along with her older sister.

The girls in the room also started laughing too as Bart facepalmed himself. Bart ran towards both of his sisters and tackled them down to the ground as they hugged each other. He won't admit it, yet, but the prank was good.

He was okay with being on the receiving end for once. In the next room, Milhouse went into the closet to hang his jacket, a pair arms grabbed his jacket and removed it.

The arms placed his jacket on a hanger. Milhouse was impressed with what he saw. He was joined by three girls, who he recognized right away as he saw one girl wearing a distinctive pink dress. Two of the girls were Cleo and Sharon.

The third girl stopped and looked at Milhouse. She froze when she realized who this boy was. She was surprised to see him as the two looked at each other, realizing they were back together again.

"Samantha Stankey, is that you? I didn't even know you were with us. I haven't noticed, since everyone has been looking after each other. It's been a long time since I've seen you." said Milhouse as he spoke with her.

"Milhouse, I'm so happy to see you again after all this time. It's been so long since we've seen each other, especially after my father sent me to an all girl's school. You know Cleo and Sharon here.

I've talked to them about how nice you were to me when we first met. Meeting you was the greatest moment in my life and nothing has come close to that since." she said as she hugged Milhouse.

Milhouse remembered all too well the day Samantha came to Springfield Elementary. Cleo and Sharon stood there and watched them reunite. They thought the sight was beautiful as the couple was finally back together.

Milhouse thought this was a dream, but it wasn't, it was real as he looked at Samantha. Behind Cleo and Sharon, their brother Kyle joined them as they watched the moment.

"Milhouse and Samantha look good together. Milhouse is really getting up there with everyone. All that's left for me is to find myself a girl and that's it." he said as he gave a fake yawn before wrapping his arms around the sisters.

The sisters knew Kyle was trying to pull a fast one on them. They gently shoved Kyle to the ground and tickled him. The trio laughing caught the attention of Milhouse and Samantha, who noticed what was going on.

"It looks like me and Milhouse aren't the only ones that are together. You three appear to be having a lot of fun with each other on the floor." said a giggling Samantha as Cleo and Sharon let Kyle go.

"With me and Sharon, we're enough to keep Kyle under control. Sometimes he likes to get ahead of himself when it comes to us. The three of us are really close with each other, even through bad times." said Cleo.

Kyle was already scheming as he got off the floor. Milhouse and Samantha did not to give him away. The boy grabbed both sisters and pinned the sisters to the ground as he tickled them. The girls were stunned by the sneak attack as they laughed.

"You two have to admit, he's going places. I don't know who he's going to date, but he's really going places no matter what happens. It'll be awesome to have you three as roommates." replied Milhouse.

Kyle let the sisters up and they agreed to be roommates with Milhouse and Samantha. They needed one more person to be their roommate, but they'll worry about their final roommate later.

Bart walked into the room Milhouse was in and quickly stopped. He was shocked at what he was seeing. He still had the lipstick marks on his face after the girls kissed him, but that no longer worried him.

"Oh my God, Samantha Stankey? Man, so much of Springfield's hassles have made us completely forget about you. I can tell you and Milhouse have gotten back together already. Great to see you two back together.

The kiss marks, I don't want to talk about it them, personal thing there. Let's just say a prank was pulled on me and it was a really good one." said Bart as he approached the couple.

"I'm glad you're okay. I heard about what happened to you, a month ago from Cleo and Sharon. Milhouse stood by your side throughout that entire mess." said Samantha as she hugged Bart.

"Without Milhouse, I don't know where I would be at this point. Probably dead from getting beat up by those stupid bullies. I'm glad he's been with me after all this time." said Bart as he gave Milhouse a thumbs up.

Milhouse gave him a nod as the six continued speaking to each other. Bart had completely forgotten that Milhouse getting back together with Samantha, changed a lot of things already with more to come.

It spelled the end of any possible relationship between Milhouse and Lisa. After a half hour of everyone checking the rooms out, the group was satisfied. They gathered in the lobby for a meeting on what to do next.

"Okay everyone here is the breakdown. There are twenty rooms per floor. Since this building is ten stories high, that means we have two hundred rooms total in this building. That means six of you to a room.

Best advice, everyone that lived in neighborhoods like Evergreen Terrance back in Springfield should stay together, of course that's not our decision to make. It really doesn't matter, since we all live in the same building anyway.

It's up to you guys on what you want to do. Later on in the afternoon, we'll explore the rest of the town. We'll even see what schools you'll be attending on another date, so that's settled with.

We're going to eat dinner in the evening. Finally, we're getting the first round of money from Shelbyville by tomorrow, since they agreed to assist us after making that phone call to them. Any questions or concerns?" said Kenny.

No one said anything as they went to their perspective floors. Bart and Lisa would be sharing a room with Charlotte, Charlotte's best friend, Alice, Nina, and Nina's brother Chuck, which the two felt at home. These four kids also lived in Evergreen Terrace as well.

Alice, she never admitted it to many kids, but had secretly taken a liking to Chuck, who she knew was misunderstood around school. The girl wearing a white shirt, a red kilt, and black shoes only mentioned this to her friend.

She also has brown hair with bangs and wears a red alice bow in her hair. Alice is often shy when it comes to speaking to boys, since she doesn't know what to say. She hung out with boys before, but has never thought of dating one. She is hoping she can finally make her move with Chuck.

Nina needed to help her brother deal with his depression and isolation issues. Chuck had been suffering from years of depression and has even had some suicidal thoughts. She felt Bart and Lisa were the key to helping him.

Considering they lived in the same neighborhood, they practically knew each other. Bart and Lisa have also been poorly treated by their parents, until recently, so they were Nina's last hope.

Bart and Lisa's older sister, Gina was in the room right across from them. Gina waved at her two younger siblings, who waved back at her. Bart and Lisa would not have to go far to see their older sister.

Milhouse was in the next room over. Bart knew his best friend was back with Samantha for good. Lisa had noticed Milhouse with Samantha while the group was in the lobby and became concerned.

For now, she would not worry about it as she was too tired to even think. Some set up their beds to prepare themselves to go to sleep, while the majority pulled out pillows and blankets and went to sleep on the floor.

Despite arriving at their new home, everyone was eager to go back to sleep after staying up for several hours. Keith was right about the truck's trailer not being very comfortable to sleep on.

It was the worst ride anyone has ever been on. The engine roaring and pouring smoke didn't make things any easier for the group. Many had trouble sleeping because of those factors.

Everyone was fast asleep as Kenny and Laura were the last ones up. They were tired from driving for hours. They fell face first into their pillows and started sleeping right away.


	3. Moving On

Several hours passed and it was evening. Search parties were taking place throughout Springfield. Everyone was still looking for the children, but had little to no clues as to their whereabouts.

Meanwhile, back in Cypress Creek, the group was hanging out in the buildings. They had woken up a few hours ago and subsequently went to dinner after showering. They got back from dinner ten minutes ago.

Despite not having any TV to watch, everyone made the best of everything. Plus, no one wanted to see Springfield on the news for the obvious reasons. At the same time, some felt homesick.

Despite being with friends and other members of their family, Bart and Lisa missed their parents and Maggie. They looked out of the window and only kept thinking about them.

Gina and her friends from the Juvenile center were with Bart and Lisa. They also had a lot on their minds, like where do they go from here? They never expected to be released from juvenile months ago.

Now they're in a new town with a chance to start over and undo all the mistakes they've made in their lives. The changes were overwhelming and some of the girls suffered emotional breakdowns.

"Hey everyone, how are you guys enjoying the new town? It's not a bad place here, but it's not really home." said Nathan as he walked into the room and joined everyone.

Everyone acknowledged him, but they didn't say a word. They were feeling homesick and Nathan knew something was wrong as he looked at everyone. He noticed one of the girls sitting in the corner, staring down on the ground.

The girl had a white shirt, blue overalls, and blue and white sneakers. Nathan approached the girl and sat down with her, as he placed his arms around her. She normally didn't like it when boys do that, but she wasn't in the mood to do anything about it.

"Maria, I know how you and your friends are feeling. Living the life of an orphan isn't fun and games, especially if you're living in a rundown building. Several times I've almost been killed, because of the area we lived in." he said.

The girls from juvenile understood what Nathan was saying. It was the usual trend with orphans from Springfield. Even with that being said, they still didn't know how to move forward with their lives.

"I don't care what crimes you did to get into Harm's delusional mindset. I can assume that you're sorry and willing to move on from what you did in the past. This may not mean much, but we believe in you." said Nathan.

Maria looked at Nathan as she thought about what he said. She hugged him as the other girls gave him a nod. Nathan held Maria as the other girls resumed looking out the window, wondering what changes they will go through.

"You're thinking of them and Springfield aren't you? You're not alone, since the others are in the same boat." said Henry as he approached them from behind.

Everyone looked back and saw Henry and Damion together. They gave the twins a nod as they stood with their cousins, looking out the window. Bart and Lisa were clearly holding each other's hand as they looked into the sky.

"We've been in the same situation for a few years now. It use to be our dad we missed, now it's both of our parents." he said as he looked at some of the clouds.

"This crazy world is only getting crazier, but if we can somehow do something about it, than we might have a chance in life. It's going to take all of us to go in that direction." said Damion.

"I hate to break up this show of emotions here, but there is a fight about to happen. This fight started over something really stupid and the fifth graders are already down there." said a voice.

It was Olivia, as she quickly went downstairs. Everyone in the room followed her downstairs. When they got into the lobby, the fifth graders had separated two girls from each other.

It was none other than Sherri and Terri. Kids from Springfield Elementary were stunned to see the Mackleberry twins fighting each other. Bart decided to get involved as he helped separate the twins.

The fifth and fourth graders were not happy having to deal with this, especially after leaving Springfield. They were in a new town and they didn't need this tonight. They were glad that this wasn't happening in public.

Keith came into the lobby with Priscilla right behind him. Keith had just gotten his hair done as it was nicely straightened, but his hair also had curls.

"What the hell is going on here, this isn't a professional wrestling ring. Who started this fight and why did this fight start?" said Keith as he demanded an answer from someone.

Everyone pointed at the Mackleberry twins, who knew they were in trouble. They stopped fighting each other as they looked at Keith.

"She took my headband without asking me. What's even worse is that she admitted to taking things from me without asking at school, leaving me out of luck." said Sherri.

"I never stole anything from you and you know it, Sherri. You're just jealous that I'm the better looking twin and for the last time, this headband is mine." said Terri.

Sherri attacked Terri once again as she pummeled her sister. The older kids had to restrain them again as Keith thought about what he was going to do with the twins.

"We're going to separate you two, until you can clear this up. You two got along so well months ago, now you two fight every two seconds, over stupid things like a headband. Like what's with you gals?" said Keith.

Sherri and Terri agreed to decision as they crossed their arms and refused to look at each other. The Springfield Elementary kids were still lost as to how this sibling rivalry even formed.

Sherri stayed with the fifth graders, while Terri stayed with the fourth graders. It seemed like a potential problem was dealt with, but some had doubts that all the problems have been addressed within the group.

"I don't want to get involved in a battle I can't win, but a fight over a headband, really? That's just stupid and you can buy another one for a dollar for crying out loud." said Irwin as he shook his head over what he saw.

For the first time since leaving Springfield, everyone agreed with him. Sherri and Terri didn't care if everyone was criticizing them for fighting over an object.

"Irwin, as you see some of us still have issues that haven't been addressed. Even though our run in with Shelbyville changed most of our perspective, not everyone changed right away.

It took another two months before everyone was fully on the same page. As you just saw, while most of us made a lot of progress, some still need to learn." said Henry as he looked at Sherri.

The Springfield kids could not disagree as they looked at each other. They also looked at Bart and Lisa, who they feel made the most significant changes out of everyone.

"Looks like I'm not the only one thinking this, but Bart and Lisa improved the most out of everyone from Springfield Elementary. They use to fight at home and school.

Their family, let's just say it's a long story, but after a month ago, they finally accepted each other for who they are. Some of us still can't believe what we've seen to this day." added Milhouse.

Bart and Lisa gave Milhouse a thumbs up, along with everyone else in the group. Any tense situation had died down, but one person was about to start it up again.

"We shouldn't have agreed to look after these kids, let alone come here. Most of them are severe headaches at Springfield Elementary and nothing will change here. Let the rats run wild is what my dad use to say." said Shauna.

Everyone was well aware Shauna was with them and it really made them seethe. Many kids took offense to Shauna's comment, especially since none of them ever fight among each other.

The Waverly Hill kids also took offense, since they never had an issues with each other. The older kids didn't like the remark either. Things were starting to heat up once again.

"Really, we're headaches? So you want to go around making disrespectful comments about us? How do I choose between you or your father on who the real pussies are in Springfield?" replied Henry.

Many held their mouths, trying not to laugh at the remark Henry made as he snapped his fingers. Shauna was left stunned over the disrespectful comment this boy made to both her and her father.

Even the teenagers were impressed by the response from the boy. Keith held Henry as he didn't want him fighting, even though he didn't plan on holding him back to begin with.

"Oh hell no, you didn't just disrespect my father like that you wannabe redneck. No one disrespects me or my father, especially a bunch of brainless kids." said Shauna as she took offense to that comment.

"Everyone, I've always wondered why Shauna dated Jimbo, a wimpy excuse for a guy. A dumbass dating a clumsy bimbo is the only answer I could find in that entire situation." said Henry.

Some kids started to laugh, since they couldn't hold it in any longer. It soon erupted into the entire group laughing at Shauna. They didn't bother chanting the insult, cause they felt Henry had punished her enough.

"Don't you ever disrespect him again, even when he's telling the truth about you and that dumbass that you called a man. If Jimbo is a man, then Mr. Burns is Mahatma Gandhi." said Keith.

Many continued laughing as Keith added insult to injury. Shauna stood there defiant as she rolled her eyes at him. She did not care what anyone had to say. She didn't even want to be in this town.

"You better apologize to us. You disrespected my family and friends for the last time. We're not going to stand by and let people push us around. Not in this town or anywhere else." said Bart.

Many in the group nodded. Shauna still was not phased by her ex-boyfriend's comments. Dora, Helen, and Ivan came down stairs and the mood quickly changed. They noticed Dora and Helen's hair color was different.

Both Dora and Helen's hair were fully red and not Ginger or Brown like before. Both girls had white flower shaped hair clips in their hair and they were not wearing their masks. It was really strange to see them like this.

"We heard every thing that was said down here, but our attention is being focused on Shauna. It seems to me we have a teenage girl who is troubled by her past. Let's see if we can figure it out." said Ivan.

Dora and Helen approached Shauna, who remembered what the sisters did earlier. She was concerned as they circled her, thinking about her. They stopped and whispered to each other before they started speaking.

"Shauna, we know why you're continuing to defend your father. You can cut the act now, cause the beans are about to spill whether you want it too or not." said Helen.

"I don't know what the hell you two weirdos are talking about. There is nothing wrong with defending someone you love and I have nothing else to say." lied Shauna.

Helen slapped Shauna across the face, causing everyone so gasp as they watched. That slap to the face was unexpected and it showed that Dora and Helen meant business.

"Talk to us like that again and you will be punched in the face. The reason you're defending daddy is because he's the reason your mom divorced him in the first place. So much for love, more like tough love." replied Dora.

Everyone gasped, including Shauna herself. At that moment, the beans had truly spilled. Shauna was so shocked by what was said, she began to sweat from the tension in the lobby.

"Your mother divorced him and she tried to gain custody of you, but Gary had too many connections within Quimby's administration, so she failed. That is in fact your mom's biggest regret. The fact she failed to gain custody of you." said Ivan.

"To make things worse, he filled your young head with many lies about your mother. He basically tried to make her the devil and he smiled to your face at the same time. What a pity that is." added Helen.

Shauna was beginning to sweat so much, she started fanning herself with her hand. The truth about her life was coming out, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Everyone was learning a lot about this backstory.

"How long are you going to keep lying to everyone? Your father destroyed your mother's life, lied for many years, attempted to destroy innocent kid's lives, and gained money using gross extortion and lies.

We know your father was handpicked by the mayor to help steal funding for the school district. However, his plan has stalled out with us leaving the schools and the town itself. Have I covered everything in this story?" said Dora.

Dora had a large centipede around her neck as she gently pet it. Helen had a large scorpion in her hand as she let it crawl on her shoulder. Their pets were unusual, but the group ignored those for the moment.

Everyone had their eyes on Shauna to see if she would respond to what the Didacts have said. She began to cry as she dropped to her knees. Everything said about her life was true, but many didn't feel bad for her at all. She knew what was going on, but she did nothing to stop it.

"Your tears don't mean shit to us, it's a sign you want us to feel bad for you. I certainly don't and neither do my sisters. You expect us to show sympathy, when you knew what was really going on with the school district?

You stood around and ignored it, and let thousands of innocent kids across the school district suffer, day after day. Gary is a cold hearted monster, along with everyone associated with Burns and Quimby, but you're just as guilty.

What's worse is that you doubted your own mother and now she's gone. Heart broken that her own daughter would turn her back on her, when she tried to speak with you, last year. That killed her, she died with a broken heart. You're the devil's daughter, no matter what churches you've gone too in the past." said Ivan.

Ivan's last comment was so harsh, everyone felt it. It was extremely devastating to Shauna, who had nothing left to do, but to sit there quietly and think about all the kid's lives she significantly altered.

Many were disgusted, she knew what was going on, yet did nothing about it. What was even more sickening is that she turned her back on her own mother and she died knowing her daughter hated her.

Everyone turned their backs on her and refused to look at the teenager. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Nina had something to say to the teenager. She would be the last person to speak to her.

"My brother is sitting in the corner and his head is in a different world. Because you never reported what was really going on at the school, my father abused and ridiculed him for years. He would even pretend that Chuck doesn't exist.

You can remain kneeled to the floor and think about what you've done. It's not going to bring back my brother's mind. I want you to understand the pain many of us went through and are still going through.

Hearing what was said from Dora, Helen, and Ivan, I don't know how to react to this. I don't know if me and Chuck should be angry or just hurt. I just don't know anymore." she said.

She walked away from the teenager and sat down next to her brother. She hugged Chuck, who was clearly in a different state of mind. Many assumed Chuck was suffering from anxiety over the argument with the twins.

Everyone had focused on Chuck, who was an example of the devastating consequences that resulted. Nina looked at Chuck and was hopeful her brother will finally make it through his depression.

"What an interesting story we've been listening to, for the last few minutes. The truth can really be hard to come to grips with. I can understand everyone's frustration with it." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see four boys standing at the stairway with their arms crossed. Their presence looked ominous as they joined the rest of the group in the lobby.

"The last true Didacts in Springfield. Everyone, meet Donovan, Cooper, Simon, and Victor. These guys helped our ass back in Shelbyville and are going to provide great assistance here." said Keith.

The boys were wearing long black pants, black shirts with symbols on them, and black sneakers. Donovan, Cooper, and Victor have long red hair down to their pants. Simon has his red hair in a rattail.

All four boys have pale skin. The boys wear black skull masks, which covers only their mouths and nose. Everyone thought more about them and quickly realized they've seen them at school before.

These were the same boys that stood near the entrance way in the cafeteria, when the Parkinsons made their presence known. They also recalled seeing them with the group in Shelbyville and in the woods.

"There is my brother, Donovan. The other three aren't related to us, but they follow him around and vice versa. Those four still creep me out with those skull masks they wear, although they wear them for a reason." said Koko.

Everyone was curious as to why they wore those masks. Donovan noticed Chuck sitting in a corner and approached the boy with his sister. He stroked the boy's messy blonde hair as Nina watched him.

Donovan grabbed the mask from his face and removed it. Everyone gasped when they saw the burn scars on Donovan's mouth and part of his right cheek. The burns marks had recovered, but it left scars on his face.

"Kid, I know the arguing isn't a good vibe for you. If this makes you feel any better, this is what happened to me and my three friends, when no one helped us. We could of just healed these scars, but we didn't.

We got burned by toxic chemicals, due to another aborted meltdown at the power plant. We nearly died, but thanks to my sister, we survived. We never got an apology or any compensation from anyone after that.

What a life we're living, you get hurt and no one apologies for it. Eventually, everyone involved will be dead anyway. Until then, you have one hell of a group of friends. Take it easy kid and enjoy this new place." said Donovan.

Chuck looked up at the boy and smiled at him. Donovan, along with the three boys normally didn't smile, well it's hard to tell if they are smiling or not, since they wear masks that conceals their scared faces.

However, Donovan smiled this night to make someone else feel better. He helped both Chuck and Nina from the floor. He placed his mask back on. Despite the situation from a few minutes ago, it was nice to see something positive.

"Most corporations, not all of them, only protect themselves and don't care about anyone else. They've also stolen so much money from the taxpayers, the country is trillions of dollars in debt.

That's our country, reduced to a land of cowards, greed, and selfishness. The handful of real men and women in Springfield needs to stand up and join us in the fight. Together, we will prevail." said Dora.

"Krusty the Clown, who is every kid's idle. We like him as an entertainer, but we can't stand him from a business point of view and as a person. The merchandise his company produces or contracts out are hazardous.

Krusty Burger, those cereal brands, and the unsafe rides at those theme parks, to name a few. He divorced many times in the past and has thousands of dollars in child support he failed to pay.

He's also a bully to everyone he works with, including that ass kiss, Kent Brockman. The brightest thing he's ever done was retire. Where does he go from there? Will he continue to ignore all the child support he's responsible for?

Will he continue to ignore all the women he's left with kids? That's up to only Krusty himself and Sophie knows it, because she knew the truth about him before she reunited with him. The choice is his." said Helen.

Many kids agreed with her about the clown. The youngest kids didn't know how to react to those accusations about Krusty. Lisa knew this day would come for those younger kids and it was about time.

"We don't have problems with you guys idolizing Krusty, but at the same time look where he's at now. He has no one to go home too ever since retiring. After his father died, he doesn't have much of a family left.

His so called families are a parade of failed and accidental marriages, many of which resulted in unexpected pregnancies. Krusty doesn't have the guts to admit it in public, but his life is miserable now." said Ivan.

"I'm not ashamed of my father, despite what he did to my mom. He was never there when we needed him, but I was able to forgive him. When I finally met him, I was happy, but not completely happy with him.

I want my dad to admit he screwed up. He also has to apologize to my mom. I'll always love him as a father and what he does for kids. Money doesn't bother me and in truth, it's the reason why Springfield is so corrupt." said Sophie.

Ivan and Sophie gave everyone something to think about. They knew they had a decision to make when they returned to Springfield. How are they going to forgive the very people that doubted them?

The same people who also made their lives difficult. They were also thinking about money and what it could do in the future. None of them wanted to grow up to become another Mr. Burns, Gary Chalmers, or Joseph Quimby.

"Redemption, we don't know if it will be easy. Mr. Burns, he has to be held accountable, along with Quimby, Chalmers, and a number of other people. Trust needs to be rebuilt all over again with us.

What happened to the Spuckler family and the Johnson family needs to be taken into account. We're not in any position to make that choice, that's up to everyone here if they choose to forgive them." said Keith as he looked everyone.

Redemption was the last thing on everyone's mind. The group was moreover thinking about how life will be in Cypress Creek, than returning to Springfield. No one had any idea how long they were staying in this town. Victor lifted part of his mask, so he could speak.

"I want you guys to listen carefully to what I'm going to say. As you guys get older, I want you guys to somehow grasp this as best as you can. What will you become? Will you be a man or a little boy? Will you be a woman or a little girl?

What goes on in the mainstream media, those reality shows, and those so called rappers of today, those guys are little boys. Bragging about doing drugs and degrading women, degrades you.

Those executives that work at Krustylu Studios, they're not real men or women. You can't program that trash on TV and still call yourself a man or a woman. I don't get why people continue to support that garbage.

Men, they look after their kids, they give their kids advice, they love their kids, and they don't leave women to handle the responsibility of raising the kids alone. That's what a real man does.

Real men don't hide behind lawyers or make excuses for not wanting to raise their own kids. Real women should not have to hide behind their gender to accomplish things.

Your girlfriends, they have to be empowered, they have the right to express themselves. You can't go around and treat women like objects. It'll get you nowhere and the same goes with abusing men.

Look at Caesar, aka Keith here. Look at him and his brothers and sisters. They became men and women. They're not even teenagers yet, but they've already gotten to that level.

Dora, Helen, Ivan, and Priscilla, same story. That's why they came to Springfield in the first place to warn you guys. That way all of you wouldn't suffer the fate that Springfield was destined to meet.

We have pre-k, kindergartners, first graders, and second graders with us. They're watching what we are doing very closely. As we get older, how we conduct ourselves in public is what will effect them as they get older.

Do you want them acting like thugs when they get older? Going around getting into fights over headbands, money, pencils, girlfriends, boyfriends, toys, and someone calling them a name? It's the Marty McFly effect. Sometimes it's best to walk away and fight another day.

Being a thug assassinates your character, basically meaning you were born to die or end up in jail. If you guys don't grow up, we came to this town for no reason. We wasted all of this effort and money for nothing.

Springfield barely, and by barely, I mean to the point where you can count with your own fingers, barely has any real men or women left. Sadly, we now have to take that role. The role of being real men and women in that town.

Springfield's real men and women are basically hipsters, who are in their twenties and early thirties.

Everyone else it varies from which side of town you're from. That's the reality of our situation here. That town is a miserable war zone and nobody in this group can tell me otherwise." said Victor.

Victor's philosophy gave everyone a lot to consider and be thankful for. Everyone went upstairs to change into their pajamas to go to sleep. Everyone felt some sleep will allow them to rest easier, rather than continuing to think about Springfield's negative environment.

Shauna limped slowly to the next building to go to sleep. After going to bed, many had trouble sleeping. It wasn't easy for them to adapt to the new town right away. Henry was still up as Keith noticed his younger twin.

"You miss mom and dad don't you? I can't blame you, I miss them too, especially when they came home from work on the weekends. Getting kisses at night from our parents. Those were some good times we had and a long journey to get to this point in our lives." said Keith.

He held Henry as they thought about their parents. Damion, Dora, Helen, and Priscilla had also woken up. They were going to stay up with him until he fell asleep. Helen kissed Henry on his cheek, as Henry held her.

Damion and Keith smiled as they held their girlfriend's hands and proceeded to kiss them as well. Henry wears a green shirt with long sleeves and long green pants with slippers, Helen has on a red nightgown with brown slippers.

Keith and Damion both wear the same blue colored shirt with long sleeves and had the same brown slippers. Keith had long gray pants, while Damion had long black pants.

Priscilla had an orange nightgown with light blue slippers and Dora wears a turquoise nightgown with purple slippers. They would continue to stay up until they were ready to go back to sleep.

In another room, Bart and Lisa were going through the same thing as they thought about their parents. They weren't alone as Alice, Charlotte, Chuck, and Nina were also up. They got up and walked to the window as they looked into the sky.

"I know we're miles away from home, but this is our first step in the right direction. We need to move on from what happened in our old town. It's going to be difficult, but together we'll get through this." she said

They agreed with her as they continued looking into the sky. They knew their parents were thinking about them as they went back to bed. The group had closed a chapter in their lives and opened up a new one at the same time.

Alice wears a white nightgown with white slippers, Charlotte wears a blue nightgown with blue slippers, and Nina wears a pink nightgown with pink slippers. Chuck wears a purple shirt with long sleeves and long purple pants.

"I know we're miles away from home, but this is our first step in the right direction. We need to move on from what happened back home. It's going to be difficult, but together we'll get through this journey." said Lisa.

They agreed with her as they continued looking into the sky. Bart was standing next to Chuck as he looked at him.

"Chuck, I know how you feel going through that fallout with your dad many times. It use to happen to me ever since I was born into this world of corruption and sellouts." he said.

"It's not even him that bothers me, it's everything back home. Our grades being rigged, our school falling apart, and everything bad that's happened to us. I think that's what going through hell is like." replied Chuck.

Everyone couldn't disagree with him, especially with how their lives have been. Bart and Lisa are lucky to still be alive.

"Nina, me and the other kids are going fishing tomorrow to catch some fish for dinner. I'll bring Chuck with us and the guys can get to know him better." said Bart as he gave Chuck a thumbs up.

"Thanks Bart, I really appreciate you doing that. He doesn't have that many friends to associate with. Actually he does, he just doesn't really talk with them a lot on touch subjects." said Nina.

"Well, that's what family is for. We stick together, even when we fight each other or when the times get tough." he said as he looked back at Lisa and gave her a wink.

"Me and Bart know what sticking together is all about, we've been there and done that. Nina, we can go into town and get our nails done with the other girls. We'll actually have a nice day for once." said Lisa.

Nina gave Lisa a nod as she walked towards her bed and got ready to sleep as she took her slippers off. She then made a gesture to Bart to come to her. She wanted to give him a kiss for being nice. Chuck started to snicker at his cousin.

"Bart, you can't resist that look she's giving you. One thing my sister is good at is being too cute enough to force any boy to kiss her." said Chuck.

"I know and I'm getting that feeling again. Charlotte are you okay with me going over there and giving her a kiss?" said a nervous Bart as he didn't know what to expect from his girlfriend.

"Go right ahead, she is your cousin after all. It's not like you two are going to do the worm with each other. I also kissed four of my cousins, who are boys, plus my older brother, Phillip, before I got here." said Charlotte as she chuckled.

Alice and Lisa giggled over Charlotte's response. Bart satisfied with the response walked over to Nina, who kissed Bart on the cheek. Bart hugged Nina as everyone else had decided to turn in.

Alice, who had already taken off her slippers, decided it was the right time to say something to the boy she liked. She approached Chuck and kneeled down. Chuck himself sat on his bed as he looked at Alice, puzzled over what she had to say to him.

"Chuck, I never said this to anyone, but Charlotte. I think now it's time for me to say this to you. Chuck, I think you're a really nice boy and I like you. I'd like to get to know you better." she said as she blushed.

Bart, Charlotte, Lisa, and Nina watched as the two got close with each other. Chuck was stunned to hear that a girl likes him and he too started to blush. The four couldn't help, but giggle seeing the two blush.

Alice and Chuck didn't mind being watched by their friends as they looked at each other. Without hesitation they both kissed each other lip to lip, much to the surprise of everyone.

This was their first kiss and they were awake to see it. Charlotte and Nina could only smile as they knew Alice and Chuck were meant for each other. Bart and Lisa could tell this was a new beginning for Chuck. The group as a whole, had closed a chapter in their lives and opened up a new one at the same time.


	4. Alliances

Meanwhile in Springfield, the entire town had called off searches for the night. They would resume searching for the children tomorrow morning. Many were distraught, wondering why the sudden disappearance happened.

Dolph, Jimbo, and Kearney were the only teenagers left in Springfield as everyone began to search. The majority of the group did not leave notes and left with pure bitterness.

Out in the Badlands, Ruth Powers was standing there. A few hours ago, she had rescheduled the meeting for tonight, since there was too much activity going on.

She is wearing the same clothes she had on while on the run from the police, with her best friend, Marge. Being out here in the Badlands brought back many memories for her. She was thinking about her daughter.

She looked down into the very chasm she and Marge almost drove into. The only thing missing was the landfill, where Clancy and Homer landed in. The landfill was cleared out after everything had been settled out in court.

She had flashbacks to the moment she stole her ex-husband's car on that night. The fact that Marge stayed with her through the very end meant a lot to her. Soon several other cars arrived.

Besides the Simpsons, the Princes', Rhenquists, Van Houtens, and many other couples came. Ruth had invited a number of other people to this meeting as over a hundred people arrived.

Everyone got out of their vehicles and approached Ruth, several went over and hugged her. Homer brought the cooler stuffed with drinks as promised as everyone wondered what was going to be said at this meeting.

"Most of you guys already know who I am, so we don't need an introduction. Let's just cut right to the chase. The children are not in Springfield, so everyone is wasting their time. They're safe and okay." said Ruth.

Everyone was relived to hear their kids were okay. Everyone sat down on their car hoods and listened. Homer handed anyone that wanted a drink. From the distance, they could see Springfield.

They could tell Ruth had been in this area for several hours. It was far away from the town and from there, she could safely view and hear the chaos that went on all day.

"They didn't like the direction the town is going in and I can't blame them. This town can barely keep itself together without a riot every week. The corruption in this town is beyond description and a lot of damage has been done.

Where they went I was not told, but they will be back. I was strongly advised that when they do return, I should leave Springfield. They're coming back to basically do the damage control in Springfield." she said.

"I don't want to sound unenthusiastic, but how are they going to end corruption in this town? You can't just walk back into this town and start making demands for no corruption." said Kirk.

"They're not coming back to Springfield to have a debate at town hall, like everyone loves to do. Kirk, they'll be returning to Springfield to make their point loud and clear to the world that a revolution is happening.

Beheading, electrocutions, hangings, beatings, cannibalism, and psychological mind damage. They're going to do something that I don't even think Jesus or the devil himself will be able to forgive." answered Ruth.

Everyone gasped at what she had said. Ruth turned away for a brief moment to look across the Badlands. Many could not see their kids killing anyone, even if they are angry in such a violent way.

"I just can't see my Bart, Gina, or Lisa, or any kid doing that stuff. They've been getting along so well, since Shelbyville and I've never seen them get violent like that." said Marge as she refused to believe this.

"I don't know about that Marge. Martin was getting noticeably aggressive with authority and he's never done that before. Something significant has been bothering him, since the children came back from Shelbyville." said Martha.

Martin's mother brought up something that many didn't realize, until now. This only left everyone with more questions than answers as to why the behavior of the children changed.

"After coming back from Shelbyville, Milhouse has been different. He no longer rides in the car seat, he has other friends along with Bart, and became more of a rebel. I thought Bart may have had something to do with this.

At the same time, it didn't make any sense. Bart hasn't pranked anyone in town since he came back from Shelbyville. His grades at school improved significantly and he hasn't gotten in trouble." said Luann.

"I admit, I thought he was pretending to get good grades. Like the time Milhouse dared him to be good at school all day. I even told Marge it wouldn't last a month, but that boy proved me wrong." added Homer.

"I'll give you guys the rundown of what's really going on. Most of the school's faculty are involved in this massive conspiracy. It goes way deeper than just them, it turns out a lot of other people are involved.

They've been using government funding to fill their pockets. The money is never used for the school district. What's worse, it's been going on for years, so who knows how long it's been happening.

The mayor of Springfield, Joseph Quimby is the main guy involved, along with Mr. Burns. They've given everyone associated with them protection from lawsuits. They used hackers to manipulate the grades of many students.

Than they handpick certain kids to be overachievers and they always put them in the spotlight. The other kids are out of luck. The government ponies up more money, money they shouldn't be spending.

That's the real reason Daniel Parkinson is in Springfield. He's investigating a massive multi billion dollar scheme involving school funding, the lives of many children, our lives, and corruption on a level no one on Earth has seen." she said.

Everyone was in disbelief as they looked at each other. This was something more than just a disagreement, this was something very significant going on in Springfield. They understood why the behavior of the children changed.

"Why in the heck would Mr. Burns work with Mayor Quimby? Isn't Burns a Republican and Quimby a Democrat? They're both enemies for life." asked Homer.

"That's overused media propaganda. Money talks and that's how crooks get away with things. They work with anyone, regardless of who they are or what their beliefs are." replied Ruth.

Some like Martin's parents were not all too surprised about this. They knew something wasn't right about Springfield's politicians and the faculty at Springfield Elementary.

"Martin told me and Martha something like this a week ago. He even mentioned something about inappropriate conduct taking place with the school's faculty. This includes putting hits on certain kids, using those bullies from school.

Some of the faculty have bullied other teachers and even kids into keeping quiet. It was very disturbing, especially the way Martin explained it. It's almost as if he wanted to tell us more, but couldn't say much else." said Martin.

Hearing that kids and teachers were being bullied into keeping quiet about illegal activities made everyone sick to their stomach. The truth of what was really going on was slowly being revealed.

"I've noticed some of those teachers driving cars they can't afford on their salary, especially in this town. Me and my husband George have been very suspicious ever since we moved here." said a woman named Heather.

George and Heather are the parents of Cleo, Kyle, and Sharon. George wears a light blue collared shirt, gray shorts, white ankle high socks, and black shoes. He has brown hair and a tan sweater tied around his neck.

Heather wears a light pink shirt, a red skirt, a blue sweater with pockets over her shirt, and light pink shoes. She has long blonde hair and red sunglasses with blue lenses in her hair. Both George and Heather have pale skin.

Unlike the majority of the group, the couple was not well known in Springfield. In fact, they've only been living in Springfield for the last two months and everyone knew this. So Heather's claim was being taken very seriously by everyone.

"I'm glad to hear you two know something isn't right. Heather, despite being new to this town, you and George have figured out it was a huge mistake moving here. I'm still paying for it, years later." said Ruth.

The couple gave her a nod, fully aware that Springfield is a disaster. Everyone was now beginning to accept the reality of the situation they were in. It was frustrating that they never knew about it until now.

"Rod and Todd told me something similar to this just two days ago. I believed them right away, because those boys have never lied to me before." said Ned as he had a scowl on his face.

Many nodded as they've heard the same stories from their kids in some form. At this point, no one knew where to go from there. They didn't know if they should leave or stay in Springfield.

"Bart had been spying on the teachers at school. He rigged the school with several surveillance cameras and they've been recording for months. Milhouse informed us about it through his letter that he wrote." said Luann.

Luann had the letter with her and she passed it around for everyone to see. Hearing that Bart had cameras all over the school that were recording was good news for everyone.

"Homer and Marge, your son is a genius. Anything discussed or mentioned definitely will appear on video. Evidence against the mayor, Chalmers, Burns, and anyone else involved." said Francine's father.

Homer and Marge nodded as they looked at the letter. They could see the paragraph where Milhouse went into great detail, explaining how Bart placed cameras in the various areas at school.

"No matter what we're told here no one will believe us in Springfield. A bunch of bigoted, racist, arrogant, cowardly bastards live in our town. Sorry, but we haven't been happy with this town since we got here.

No disrespect intended to everyone present, but this is why me and Felix didn't make many friends in Springfield. The way people conduct themselves is even worst then Detroit." said Mrs. Rhenquist.

"Kayla, now you know why I haven't interacted with many lately. Currently there is no proof of this, but I was informed of another conspiracy. The missile that almost blew up Springfield many years ago, Mr. Burns opening his power plant, and Quimby being elected was all planned out.

The murder of the Johnson family was to cover Quimby's involvement in the manufacturing of those clothes. He use to run that place years ago until he became Mayor. It was no accident that Gary Chalmers was put in a position of power over the entire school district.

He constantly extorts money from the government, as well as taxpayer money. He's also dumbing down our kids in elementary, middle, and high school. Barely anyone goes to those meetings, which is also another sign of Springfield's don't care attitude.

Leah told me this in person a week ago and I almost choked on a cigarette. Ever since I was told about this, everything I use to believe in, it no longer matters anymore." said Ruth.

Everyone shook their heads in disappointment. They began to question why no one has seen something of this magnitude taking shape.

"Don't get forget about Helen Lovejoy, who got what she deserved two months ago. She goes around giving everyone the bitch, cause she's married to that douchebag, Timothy Lovejoy." Heather said as she gave Marge a thumbs up.

Marge showed no remorse and actually grinned hearing that. Everyone heard or saw what Marge did and they praised her for standing up to that bully. Homer has been a little afraid of his wife because of what she did.

He remembered how his wife use to be all too well. Despite Mrs. Lovejoy trying to file charges against her, Marge had bullied Mrs. Lovejoy into silence. She even threatened retaliation against her, thus showing her dominance against her former best friend.

"I don't want to rush anyone, but who convinced the children to leave Springfield anyway? Whoever it was did a really good job of convincing them to leave the town in darkness." Homer said as changed the subject for his wife's sakes.

"The Parkinson kids did. There is something about them that you guys need to understand. Those of you that know what Didacts are, they're the closest beings we'll ever get to having God in person. That's the level they're at, they're the kings and queens of a higher plain." said Ruth.

Everyone froze as they realized who the Parkinson kids really were. The new family of kids were in fact the legendary Didacts, who had been living in Springfield for months. Ned's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Keith Caesar Parkinson, Henry Razor Parkinson, Damion Diesel Parkinson, Rolly Diamond Parkinson, Olivia Phoenix Parkinson, and Raven Crow Parkinson, those six really take me back. I use to babysit those kids, six years ago.

Their older brother, Kenny Daniel Parkinson, helped me with them. He is also Laura's best friend and as a matter of fact they're dating. When I came back a year later, the entire Bronx school district was destroyed." explained Ruth.

Everyone was confused by what she said. Ruth pulled a newspaper from her car and looked at it. Looking at it gave her flashbacks from when she returned to the city and saw every school in the Bronx damaged.

It was back when times were good and was shortly after she married her ex-husband. She then handed the newspaper to everyone to look at. Everyone reading the article didn't have an explanation for what they were seeing.

"They're not the only Didacts that were in town. Seven more were also in this town. They arrived here a couple years before the Parkinson kids came into the scene and changed the rules. Now all of them are together." she said.

"Gosh, is there a reason as to why they did all of this? This is harsh even by Springfield's standards. Although, I'm not giving our town too much credit on that." said Ned as he threw the town under the bus by saying that.

"Simple Ned, they were angry. Kenny caught a teacher attempting to rape a second grade girl. Kenny talked to the police about the incident. Leah was a police officer at time and she arrested the teacher.

She was able to speed up the trial date as soon as possible. While at school, Kenny was bullied and harassed by these teachers. The last straw was when Kenny was given a fake "F" on a test.

Kenny's younger siblings exploded with rage after that. Before those kids mellowed down, they were much more wild than any kid in Springfield. They rounded up all the kids in a meeting in an alleyway. They convinced them to turn their backs on their teachers and to dismantle the school.

Needless to say, they succeeded. Graffiti, assaults, vandalism, threats, sabotage, and even kidnappings were being committed by kids, who were between the ages of four to eleven years old. The school system was literally gone overnight.

All of you know that I'm not a saint and I'm far from being one. What those kids did in the Bronx defied fiction, because it was something that left a lasting impression on anyone who experienced it." said Ruth.

"Jesus Christ, they took that disrespect very serious. I don't know any kid in Springfield, today or in the past capable of doing something on that level. How come we never heard about this before?" said Kirk.

"Anyone that tried to report that incident was never heard from again. No one had the guts to report that. A month ago at the hospital where Bart was, Keith told me blood will spill over what happened around here.

I looked into his eyes and I believed him. He unleashed a power that I've never seen before and to this day, I knew that kid was going to do something. You have to see those kids to understand how influential and tough they are.

They're the nicest kids anyone will ever meet, but if you're someone they have to deal with, you're finished. Bravest kids I've ever met, even knowing their bravery could kill them one of these days." said Ruth.

Everyone was in awe by what she said. The bloodshed thing didn't concern anyone, since they understood what that meant. At that moment, everyone knew their children were in good hands.

"Those kids are the nicest kids I've ever met in a long time. It was a nice to be refereed to as ma'am instead of lady by kids for once. They made my day." said Gloria.

Gloria, who was one of the boarders that stayed in the Simpson's house was here today. She and her husband were visiting Springfield today. To make the long story short, just like most of the women present, she also knew Ruth.

"That's so true Gloria. I have a feeling they're presence at school has been influencing the other kids. Bart and Lisa never argued with each other, ever since they got back from Shelbyville. Me and Homer thought they were trying to trick us.

After a few weeks, we knew it was real. The house was no longer a miserable place to be and I actually smiled more. It was great to finally see them getting along and sharing." said Marge as a tear rolled down her face.

Everyone agreed with Marge. It was incredible that a small group of kids made a significant impact. There was a few more things Ruth needed to address to everyone. She turned to Cletus and Brandine.

"So who is going to be the first to apologize to Cletus Spuckler and Brandine Spuckler over what happened decades ago. They deserve some form of closure and it's time for them to get it." said Ruth.

"It's about time we even up the score around here. The family was never thanked for what they did. Our kids left, but they will be back." said Brandine.

"Damn right, it's time somethin is done for us. We're done getting harassed by those lazy city slickers, so what does everyone have to say to us?" added Cletus.

Cletus, up until now had been quiet. Everyone couldn't hide what the couple was asking for. Many felt guilty over everything that happened to the Spucklers.

"Cletus, Brandine, this may probably not mean much, but I'm really sorry about what happened to your family. Without the Spucklers, this town wouldn't be a wouldn't even be having this conversation right now.

I'm also sorry for the way your family has been treated. You guys deserve better, but sadly you're not. Instead, a bunch of criminals, thieves, and lairs are praised and even celebrated.

Cletus I know you've been suffering for many years over that tragedy, but I hope you can find it in you to forgive us for everything that happened. If you're not willing too, that's okay. None of us can blame you." said Ruth.

Even though Ruth was born a few years after the explosion took place, she was willing to be the bigger person and do the right thing. The thing that many have failed to do for years. She knew how much the family was hurting.

"I'm also sorry for everything that's happened. I'm not a long time Springfield resident and I wasn't even born then, but I know when to take responsibility. It's what separates us from the rest of the cavemen and whores in Springfield." said Kayla.

Everyone took their time to apologize to the Spucklers, thus giving the family partial closure. Brandine and Cletus felt a significant amount of weight had been lifted off their shoulders, but not fully.

"We accept your apologies, but there's one thing we need to get straight. Your apologies can't apologize for the rest of those bastards. Whatever help you need, the Spucklers will be there." said Brandine.

Everyone accepted the decision that the apology can't erase what was done in the past. They were glad to hear that they would help them with what needed to be done.

"We're going to fight side by side with the children, when they return. There are others who also need to know what's going on. Some people in Springfield, like the employees at the power plant and the police are hired gun.

We need to get them on our side. I also would strongly suggest you guys get friendly with each other. We also need to train to fight, so hitting the gym and MMA fighting is where we're going with this." said Ruth.

Everyone took everything they were told to heart and gave her a nod. They were willing to do this, especially with the risks that will come with it. They also were aware that certain people would be watching them.

"I'll convince the guys at the power plant. They'll listen to me, but I could use your help Marge and Ruth." said Homer.

Marge and Ruth gave Homer a nod. That was one less thing they had to worry about as the others came out with ideas.

"I have a sweater that I could use to hide the progress I'll be making in the gym. No one will really notice." said Gloria.

"She brought up a good point, do what you have to do to conceal any changes you're going through." replied Ruth.

"We can't use phones in Springfield, so we're going to have to develop a way for us to communicate with each other." said Ned.

Suddenly, a police car approached the area and parked there. Out came Clancy, Lou, and Eddie, who noticed the group right away. Some became concerned and felt their cover was blown.

"You folks are probably asking yourself why three police officers are out here. We got tired of Mayor Quimby underpaying us and using the money for himself. So we quit taking support from him today and left." said Clancy.

"Don't worry everyone, I asked them to come out here. They'll play a huge part in this when the time comes, but right now we need to hit the gym somehow." said Ruth.

Everyone was surprised to hear the mayor was underpaying the police force. They felt that anyone associated with the mayor was set for life, but seeing the officers here had changed the rules for good.

Everyone soon left the area. They left the area in pairs, but ten minutes apart from each other. They didn't want to draw any attention to themselves as they made their way back home.

At the Rhenquist house, Felix and Kayla were the first to arrive home. Kayla took her shoes off as she laid down on her bed and started to think about her daughter. Her husband joined her and held her.

Together they were thinking about their daughter. George and Heather had gotten home and were in their living room. They kept thinking about their three kids throughout the drive.

All of the adults that went to the meeting had no idea how life would be without their kids. The one positive thing about the meeting, is that everyone made new friends on this night.

**THE END**


End file.
